


Whole Lot of Love

by PrettyBloodRose



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, F/M, M/M, Minor Violence, Shooting, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:16:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7775767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBloodRose/pseuds/PrettyBloodRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story you are about to hear is about two brothers. One of them crazy as a bee during summer picnics and the other as collected as the worst boss ever. Their names are Gerard and Mikey Way. Gerard, the collected gangster ruled the streets. No one could touch him or his brother as long as he was alive. Mikey, the crazy bee that loved living on the edge. He was careless, but in the quiet. If he wanted someone killed he saw to it. No matter what you said. The reason I know all this about the untouchable brothers Way, is because I was there. My name is Frank Iero and I know more about the brothers than they do about themselves…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work here, so I hope you like it. This work was inspired by the movie Legend with Tom Hardy, but since I love music, I chose my own characters hehe.  
> Thank you for reading!

“What do you mean you don’t know? We need to have it now! Not tomorrow, not in a week, now! And if that’s not sorted by the time I call back I will have your head!” Gerard looked at Mikey as he put the phone down, a frustrated look on his face. Gerard only sighed and put down his glass of scotch. 

“Mikey, you need to take it easy on the phone when you talk to people. You can’t just…”

“Just what!? These assholes needs to learn, Gerard! If you ever want to gain any more respect then you have to fucking earn it!” 

Gerard sighed. His brother would always be the more rational one of them, taking decisions without saying anything. Did Gerard hate that? Yes, very much.  
“I have earned it, and I do every day, that’s why I am the one in charge, and not you.” He stood up and put his glass down, sighing once more. Mikey only looked at him, not bothering to answer back. He knew very well that his brother was right. He would never be the one in charge of them, and he hated it. He would just have to take things in his own hands, which usually Gerard had to clean up. 

Gerard looked at him once more right by the door before walking out into the rain. Ray stood ready outside with an umbrella for him to walk under to the car, but Gerard thanked him no, and went on his way. The rain was pouring down on him as he walked the empty, rain soaked streets of New York at night. His black suit was soaked and his red hair laid glued to his forehead. New York. The city he had vowed to his deceased grandmother that he would one day own. And here it was. Right in front of his feet. Naked. Bleeding. Screaming. Raining. He stopped at an old lamppost and looked up at the angry grey sky. The same lamppost he and Mikey used to have as meeting point, just like so many other New Yorkers during the war. 

His Rolls Royce could be heard behind him at all times. Guarding him, looking out for him. As Gerard stopped, it stopped. As he walked, it drove. Ray was sat behind the wheel, one hand one the wheel, the other on his .357 Magnum if anything would happen. Gerard had once told him he was being paranoid for always having his hand on his gun, but nonetheless he had it. The rain kept falling as he sat watching Gerard from the windshield. The curly haired man could not understand why the red haired one wanted to bad to just take a walk in the rain. He just didn’t understand the charm in it. But he knew his boss loved the rain. 

Now, for the world, nothing happened this night. But for me, the world ended that night. You see, a while ago Pete and Patrick had been ordered to leave the police force, both accused for fraud. And for that, Gerard and Mikey didn’t have anywhere to be safe. A safe-house could be found nowhere. But despite that, Gerard walked the streets alone in the rain, not walking anywhere, just letting his legs take him somewhere with Ray in the car behind him. None of them saw the bullet. None of them heard the bullet. And none of them heard the bullet.

Gerard Way was dead to the world. One simple bullet in the chest. As it happened you could hear his last breath leave his body right before he collapsed. His white, water soaked shirt slowly turned red, the bullet piercing into his chest more and more every last heartbeat. On impact Gerard stopped dead in his tracks, slowly looking down at his chest and letting his arms lift to the sky like Jesus on the cross. To many, Gerard was just that. Jesus on the cross. But for the state, he was the devil himself. I always saw him as Peter Pan. Gerard Way was one of those who never seemed to grow up. He always seemed to just stay calm in the age he was. Of course, he had his downs just like every other man. 

What you are now about to hear about is my life as Gerard Way’s spouse. It is not pretty, it is not lovely, and especially not the typical kind of love story between two men. But it is ours. And personally, I like it!


	2. Part 1. A Coffee-Affair

“Good morning gentlemen. Care for a cup of coffee?” Gerard walked over to the police car and crouched down to be in window-height. The window was open and the two policemen inside looked at him with sceptical faces. They knew who he was. Of course, everyone knew the Ways. And the two policemen, Brendon and Patrick, were no exception. They both knew him, and had both been assigned to follow him. Although they were not supposed to be found. 

“No? Okey, suit yourselves. I’ll just drink it myself then.” The two men in the black car looked at the red haired man. 

“Fuck off, Way.” Brendon was not in the mood. He had been assigned to something he didn’t have time or interest to do. The Ways was a pain in the ass to look after. He looked at Gerard and was met with a small smirk. That half-crooked smirk that Gerard often gave someone who he knew he had power over. And so he stood up, poured the coffee on the ground and walked back to Ray who stood leaned on the car with his arms folded over his chest. Ray had been his friend since forever. And more or less the only one he really could trust. 

“Let’s go get Mikey, Ray. 777 Seaview Avenue, right? It’s a nice day, I’ll walk.” Ray only nodded his head when needed and shrugged as answer to his boss announcement of him walking the streets of New York City. He smiled and sat in the car, slowly driving right behind Gerard. 

Ray was an honest man. He always stood true to his word, as to why he was now working for his best friend. Gerard had once saved Ray and his sister from their father who wanted to kill them both. They were 12 at the time. If you ask me, Ray was the nicest man alive and he quickly became my friend too, protecting me when Gerard couldn’t. 

The sun was pouring down its rays and giving it all as it shone down on the streets of New York. Although many clouds, you could still feel like you could get the slightest tan. Gerard was a very white man. Almost vampire-white. Many believed him to be one, but I knew he wasn’t. There was a lot of things Gerard Way was, and a lot he was not. As he was on his way he waved to many, talked to some, and commented some. For the south people he was a hero. Protecting the whole neighbourhood and everyone who lived in it. 

“Always so nice. Always the angel. Always perfect.” Brendon huffed as he watched the older Way walk the streets. He hated him. Very much. “He knows we’re watching, that’s why he walks. Not because he wants to.”

“Okey, we get it, you hate him. Are you done moaning about him?” Patrick hated Brendons moaning about Gerard and Mikey. They both had the mission to shadow Gerard, and sometimes Mikey, but one bitching and moaning Brendon was not something he was assigned to. He simply signed up for the Ways, not Urie. The two men kept driving behind the black Rolls Royce, all the time keeping an eye on the older Way. 

Gerard stopped right outside a yellow old door and looked back at Ray in the car. He then looked at the police car behind it and smirked. Ray left the car and walked up behind him as Gerard knocked on the door. The door almost fell apart, being old enough to be as old as the house itself. Gerard cringed as he thought about his workers living here, but he didn’t really mind about this one. It was Mikey favorite to play with. To caress at night, to kiss, to hug. But Mikey was not here and Gerard could do more or less whatever he wanted with the man. Pete was up for no good anyway. 

“Boss…” Pete barely had any clothes on as he opened the door. He had been oversleeping. Again. And Gerard hated oversleepers. He gave his sweetest smile to the man as he stood there waiting. Pete had a look of dread on his face. Ray was smirking with his arms folded over his chest again, one hand holding and playing with a shiny silver butterfly knife. He was chewing gum and looking from the sunny sky to Pete who had his eyes on the knife. For a couple of seconds he stood as stone and stared as Ray opened and closed the knife. 

“The boss is not happy, man…” Ray stated the obvious and woke Pete up from the trance of the knife. He looked at Gerard who was glancing at him with his arms folded and tilted head. Pete swallowed slowly as he looked at him, thinking of all the things Ray could do with the knife and Gerard with his power. Pete knew that he could very soon be a dead man. 

“I, uhm… I’ll be quick!” And with that he disappeared back into the small 1st floor apartment he lived in and ran to his room. Gerard lifted one of his eyebrows and looked back at Ray who had put the knife away. 

“Good you put that thing down, we can’t have him pee his pants, now can we?” He looked back into the apartment as they both heard noises indicating something or someone fell, but out came Pete. Suit on and shoes polished. He huffed and looked at Gerard who only motioned for him to walk out and lock the door with a kind gesture of the hand. Gerard put his hands behind his back, folding his fingers together and slowly walking to the car both Ray and Pete were headed to. On his way he waved at Brendon and Patrick with a small smirk and lift of his right eyebrow. 

“Sorry boss, won’t happen again, boss…” Pete looked back at Gerard in the rearview mirror inside the car. The other man only looked out the window with an unamused look on his face. Gerard looked at him through the mirror and sighed. 

“Last time, Wentz. Last time. Next time it’s back to the knitting factory you came from!”

“Uh, construction, sir.”

“Whatever! Next time you’re back in that shitfactory you came from, you hear me?” Gerards eyes held more than just fire this time. It wasn’t the first time Pete was late. He was even supposed to be there when Gerard woke up himself. He had had it now. Last chance. 

Gerard was not a man of many chances for people. He gave them a couple, if he happened to like you, a few more. But after you used all of them, you were out and fucked. Pete was one of them. Gerard looked nice at him because of Mikey. Petes first job for the brothers was for Gerard. He still worked for him but after Mikey found a special liking for him he also started to work for Mikey, giving Pete less time with Gerard. 

The car ride to the clinic was a bit further than Gerard would have liked. He didn’t like sitting in a car and just watching the city drive by. He felt trapped and the need to run, but he knew he had to pick up Mikey. The idiot can’t get himself freed on his own so he had to do it for him. 

A little clarification on Mikey for you. Mikey Way was seen as mad and crazy and so, instead of prison they put him in a clinic for crazy people, a little like a mental hospital. And for Mikey it was just like a prison. He hated it. Although it was a lot nicer than a mental hospital. It had more freedom and more space for each patient. Mikey had therapy sessions every day, one in the morning and one right before bed. And every time he said the same thing. One word showing that he had no clue of what he was doing and he knew the other part felt the same; Interesting.

Arriving at the clinic ment Gerard had to go get him himself. He had to physically go get him. He had nothing against Mikey, but three years is apparently more than you think. In Gerards eyes Mikey couldn’t take care of himself. Mikey was the little brother who didn’t know anything about the real , world and or being a gangster. But, they were brothers.

“Mikey…” Said one looked up as he heard his brother. Mikey was seated on a chair by a table, playing cards with himself. He only smiled his signature small smile and tilted his head to the right just a small bit. 

“Brother. Finally.” Mikey looked down at the cards again. He blinked a couple of times as Gerard and Ray sat down. Gerard folded his fingers together on the table and looked at Mikey. Mikey looked like himself, but didn’t quite act like himself. Mikey never played cards. But then again, there is always reasons for everything Mikey does. Gerard lifted one of his eyebrows at his brother and just sat there, listening to him. Mikey was going on about something that no one cared about. Like why tea had different colors but coffee only had one. Gerard huffed. 

When Gerard met Mikey that day in the clinic, he didn’t really know what to do with him. Mikey was the brother who were known to ramble about something that bothered him, and it could go on and on and on. But what Mikey said and did next surprised them both. He put down one card, one simple card, facing up. A card that meant hard work, good mental balance and someone who knows their position in the society. A card that later came to mean me. 

“We both know what we have to do…”

The card facing up was the Queen of Spades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The meaning of Queen of Spades is something I took from this homepage if you want to read more about it: http://www.metasymbology.com/templates/cards/queenofspades.html


	3. Part 2. Queen of Spades

“Frank! Table 5 needs your attention!”

“Got it!”

The coffee shop smelled of coffee and old people. The interior looked old and out of its time, but it was in fact new as a baby on their first day in the world. The workers were young and pretty, men and women. The boss was old but with style. For me, it was just another job to pay the bills. Another jo to be able to stay alive in this world. Although that, I liked it. Sofie was nice, and so was Alana. I usually worked as a barista but today I was out on the field. And today, that field meant to serve table 5, the table that Jared and his men always sat at.

Jared, his brother and their friend was the kings on market when it came to drugs. The only ones above them was they Way brothers. If Gerard Way lifted a finger, Jared did it. As long as it came to selling and buying drugs. Jared was also the one I hated serving the most. 

“More coffee gentlemen?” 

Jared looked up from the table and looked right at me, his blue piercing eyes looking straight through my fake smile. His wasn’t better though. 

“Why don’t you sit down and join us, pretty?” 

I started to refill their cups as I just smiled at him, my lashes covering my eyes. As I turned around to leave them, I stopped dead in my tracks as Jared slapped my ass and laughed. Not the first time. Not the first time. And all I could do was to walk away. 

“He’s at it again, huh?”

Sofies nasal voice was a little of a saviour as I sat the coffee down and sighed. She was leaning against the counter and chewing her pink gum as always. Her hair was big and blonde and her makeup was dark red and slight hint of purple. Although I knew the purple was not makeup. 

“You know, maybe you should just let him have it, and one day he will stop, you know?” Pop. 

“Great, my friend wants me to fuck the man that is sexually assaulting me and calling me pretty? Yeah, great plan, Sofie.”

“I’m just saying, you know.” Pop.

Taking off my apron I started to head out as my work-day was officially over. On my way through the back I could still hear Jared and his guys screaming and discussing things no one should actually hear.

The day outside was sad. The clouds were grey and the sun was hiding, afraid of getting banned from the sky by showing one or two stripes of sun. I sighed as I walked down the street to the apartment I am living together with Pete. I knew Pete was working for the older Way brother and I knew he was friends with Jared and his guys. But as long as Pete came home and didn’t take work home, I didn’t mind. The people around me walked faster and faster as I walked home with my hands in my pockets. And just as I reached the door home, the rain started to fall. Sigh. 

The door to our apartment was old but still very nice and good. But it stood open. Last thing I knew it was locked. But then again, Pete is not one of rememberance. And I left before him this morning. As I slowly opened it and closed it again I heard voices in the living room. But one voice made me stop dead in my tracks. My eyes turned into saucers and my heart sped up. The only reason for that voice in here is if Pete fucked up. 

“... him dead. And you know it!”

“Yes, yes, I know. But you know that I can’t just… cut him off!”

The voices soon became faces as I walked in. Pete stood by the living room-door and none other than Gerard Way, with his demonic eyes, red hair and black, perfect suit. He was sitting in the arm chair right in front of the big lamp Pete loves so much. It was visible he was thinking about something as his brows were knitted together and eyes closed. His bangs was hanging in his eyes and his breathing was more erratic than normal. 

“What’s going on?”

A simple and quiet question, but it made all of them look up. Pete looked to his left, Gerard up and the other man in the black suit looked to his right. Pete unfolded his arms around his chest and stood up more properly as he saw me. Pete, although being more or less my hight, looked down at me with careful eyes.

“Frank, why don’t you, uhm… leave us for a second?”

I looked up at Pete and started on my way up to my room, mainly to take a shower and later sleep for a bit. As I walked up the stairs I could feel Gerard eyes on my the whole time, following, watching. I quickly took a look back at the red haired dangerous man. He was smirking as he watched me with one brow up. His hands was now folded on top of his legs, resting right under his chin like the gangster he was. I smiled smugly for myself as I thought about the other man watching me. His captivating eyes looking me up and down. 

Gerard Way had always been fond of beautiful things. Mostly because he could break them and feel the power float through him. Mostly because he was an admirer of fragile things. Things that could not take care of itself. And I knew that he knew that I was fragile. I was like a glass-doll, ready to break in his hands. 

As I arrived in my room of our small apartment, I let out a sigh I didn’t know I held in. I leant back against the door and smiled again. I felt my body slide down against the hard, white wood and my knees come up to my chest. I could still hear the voices from downstairs.

\--

Gerard looked up to the top of the stairs. The tattooed man looked interesting. He captivated him. He needed him. 

“Pete, was that your roommate?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Tell me about him.”  
“But sir, he… he is only a barista who works at the local cafe. He…”

“I didn’t ask what he worked as, now did I?”

Gerard looked at Pete with challenging stare. He could always look him up himself but he wanted to know every detail about him. Even his least visible tattoo and where it was on his body, how big it was and how much it had hurt to get it. He needed to know exactly what he liked and disliked, any allergy, if he scratched his butt he wanted to know. 

Pete looked up at the closed door to the left in the upper hallway. He slowly looked over at Gerard and straightened his back. He didn’t like talking about Frank on his job. Especially not since he worked for Gerard Way. He knew what Gerard did to the ones he liked. He knew what Gerard was capable off. And he did not want to see Frank go through all that. But he knew he had to tell Gerard sooner or later. When the Way brothers wanted something they got it. And he knew Frank was interested in Gerard, he only hoped that Frank was smart enough. Although Gerard always got exactly what he wanted, he was still a gentleman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly shorter chapter, hope you forgive me~
> 
> As you've noticed Frank's POV is in first person, and the rest in second~


	4. Walking the Line

Tock. Tock. Tock.

I looked up from my book as I heard something being thrown at my window time and again. The curtain was by the window but slightly see-through and I was able to see the small things being thrown at the window. I waited for a couple of seconds more before slowly standing up and walking over to the window. I stood by it, only slightly opened up the curtain to look outside. Outside was a black car and two men. One against the car, smoking, the other right by the window, looking back at the other before looking up again and getting ready to throw one more of whatever it was. 

“Maybe he’s not home, boss.”

“Shut up, Ray. You can’t blame a man for trying!”

I stood back as I listened to Gerard talk to the man apparently named Ray and smiled for myself. But my smile was fast gone as my thoughts kicked in. What if he only wanted me to go get Pete?

“Frank!”

As I heard my name from the streets I opened the curtain and the window, fast but with precautions. I was still nervous and still had a bit of anxiety to talk to people, and yet I worked at a fucking café. Great, huh? Gerard stood downstair with a smile as he looked up at me through the window. A gave him a small smile back.

“Hello.”

I quietly snorted and put my weight on one of my shoulders as my hands were resting on the windowpane.

“Hello.”

Gerard had seemed to have lost all words because he just stood there, watching me, smiling. He looked from Ray to me a couple of times before throwing his arms out.

“Would you mind coming down, Frank?”

“And why would I, Mr Way?”

“Because, uhm, because I would want you to. Please?”

As Gerard scratched the back of his head and looked a little nervous, I smiled for myself and closed the window. As I stood there and thought about it my nervous and anxious mind didn’t really come up with an excuse. You don’t just stand up on Gerard Way. Or any Way for that matter. Although my nervousness showed up I walked down and opened the door. Pete was not home yet, which meant no questions about it. Just as I opened the door and leaned against the wall Gerard came up smirking to me.

“Thank you.”

He motioned with his hand against me in a small gesture and walked a little closer. I only smiled and tried to stay calm. His hair was shining in the sun and from the closeness I could see his dark brown roots showing through, but I could also see that he didn’t care.

“So what brings you here, Mr Way? Pete’s not here right now.”

And I knew he knew that. Great, Frank. Great. I could literally hear Sofies voice in my head calling me and idiot. And then popping her pink bubblegum. 

“No I know, I made him go and do some errands for me. But I uhm, wanted to talk to you, actually.” 

The way Gerard seemed so sure about the whole situation made me even more self conscious about the whole thing than I already was. His crooked smile made him look so sure and yet dangerous at the same time. Everyone knew not to play with him, and yet here I was. Having myself a little bit of fun in the afternoon. The sun shone in his eyes, making him close of them to look at me. I only looked at his crooked smile, his small teeth and his grey-brown eye.

“So, do you have time?”

“Time? Like, like right now or..?”

“Yeah, yeah. Well, I can see that, but… yeah…”

I smiled at him and crossed my arms over my chest. His nervous way of talking made him vulnerable. Made him human and down to earth. The Gerard people knew him as was a complete different person, more brutal, took strong decisions, always poker face. But this Gerard was different. He was nervous, curious and took it easy. And I yearned to see more of it. 

~~

At the same time as Gerard tried to win me over his brother was at the other side of the town, trying to get a deal with one of the club owners. His brother owned a couple of them, but now Mikey wanted to do the same. He didn’t have either the mind or the way of doing though. He was known for blackmailing and manhandling into getting what he wanted. 

“Uh, please! I can’t! Michael, you know that! Your brother…”

“MY Brother, is not here right now. Is he?”

The man with his face on counter, also known as Mr Goldberg, closed his eyes in pain as Mikey kept pressing on his shoulder, making his cheek scratch against the shattered glass on the bar-disk. Mr Goldberg was the owner of The Tomb club which Gerard was in the middle of buying. Mikey wanted the upper hand though. He wanted to own the club before his brother could. 

“You will give me the deal and I will sign it. The club will be mine by sunset, you hear me?”

Mr Goldberg could only cringe in pain as Mikey spoke the words. He let go of Mr Goldberg and fixed his suit and glasses. Mr Goldberg slowly stood up, but didn’t dare to move from the spot thanks to Jake and Andy. They both stepped up closer to him, raising one eyebrow each and looked over at Mikey who had his back to the three and shoulders up to his ears in frustration. Like a lightning bolt he turned around with one finger pointed at Mr Goldberg.

“When is my brother due to sign? Huh!?”

Mr Goldberg jumped at the sudden vicious voice and backed a couple of centimeters. 

“Uhm, tomorrow…. Sir….”

“Well, you’ll give the deal to me today or your little family won’t see much of next week…”

He gave one nod to Andy and the tattooed man put one hand in his pocket and the other hand on Mr Goldbergs shoulder. Goldberg looked at him with big eyes before turning around and picking up the phone on the other side of the bar-disk. Andy looked back at Mikey who had his back turned again. He stood talking to one of his other men, quiet enough for both Andy, Jake and Goldberg not to hear. Mikey knew he was fucked if Gerard walked in here. He knew he was fucked if he came all this way, threatened his brothers business partner, and then didn’t get the deal. Well, his brother would probably still kill him but still. 

“Hello? Yes, the contract for Mr Way? Yeah, I need it now and, uhm… it’s for the other Mr Way. Yes, yes Michael Way. No, no, he’s here right behind...me…”

He looked back at Michael as the person on the phone kept talking. Mikey was still talking to the other man and Andy and Jake was still standing next to him. As the man on phone kept on, Mikey knew he would have to deal with Gerard in the morning. And it wouldn't be pretty...

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters will get longer in time, this is just a prolog


End file.
